<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kamu sombong banget, tahu tidak? by qunnyvictoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628902">kamu sombong banget, tahu tidak?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/qunnyvictoria'>qunnyvictoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/qunnyvictoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Victoria dan cerita hari pertamanya di Hogwarts, memohon pada Topi Seleksi. {kelas 1} — Gwen, Flo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kamu sombong banget, tahu tidak?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(c) qunny victoria, 2020<br/>{all characters written here are my OCs, however all the setting and universe of Harry Potter created by one and only J.K. Rowling}<br/><i>I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.</i><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Victoria, Gwen.”</p><p>Gwen mengerjap. Semua pandangan kini mengarah pada sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang berjalan dengan tegap dan percaya diri. Gwen tetap menatap Topi Seleksi lurus-lurus sampai ia benar-benar duduk di kursi tersebut dan membiarkan topi kebesaran menutupi sebagian matanya.</p><p>
  <em>Huh ... semua sifat-sifatmu mengimbangi Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Aku penasaran jika kamu—</em>
</p><p><strong>Ravenclaw</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>Apa?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aku bilang, masukkan aku ke Ravenclaw.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Menarik. Sifat ambisius yang biasa ada di Slytherin kini kamu arahkan ke Ravenclaw—</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aku tahu kamu seperti apa, Topi Seleksi. Kamu menuruti keinginan para murid, ‘kan?</strong>
</p><p><em>Yah, </em>well<em>, err—tapi kenapa kamu sangat ingin masuk Ravenclaw?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Kebebasan karena manusia di sana lebih individualis? Duh. Buku-buku yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi. Tolonglah.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baiklah. </em>
</p><p>“RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>Tepuk tangan samar-samar terdengar sampai akhirnya tepukan meriah menyusul ketika Gwen mengangkat topi kebesaran itu, menyibak rambut pirangnya yang panjang, dan berjalan lurus-lurus ke meja Ravenclaw yang menatap Gwen dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen menatap sinis pada sosok perempuan berambut pendek berjubah Slytherin yang sedang tertawa haha-hihi dengan kroco-kroconya.</p><p>“Minggir,” tukas Gwen pendek.</p><p>Laki-laki yang mengelilingi gadis itu menciut, kini mereka langsung mundur dan memberikan jalan. Gadis itu, dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu cerah, menyipitkan mata dan mengernyitkan dahinya.</p><p>“Heh.”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Kamu sombong sekali, tahu tidak? Seakan-akan kita tidak kenal satu sama lain,” desis Flo.</p><p>“Apa aku harus mengumbar-umbar pada semua orang kalau kita sering bertemu di pesta yang diselenggarakan orangtuamu?”</p><p>“Kamu harusnya bangga karena masuk ke dalam lingkaran ekslusif dalam pertemanan Darah Murni. Aku baru tahu dalam keluarga Victoria ada yang masuk Ravenclaw,” Flo masih mencibir, wajahnya sinis.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>.” Gwen mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum tipis. “Bilang saja kamu sedih karena tidak satu asrama denganku.”</p><p>Gwen meninggalkan Flo dan para laki-laki itu dengan langkah panjang yang anggun, rambut pirangnya beterbangan memberikan efek dramatis.</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>,” Flo berdecak-decak. “Kalian kenapa takut sama dia, sih?”</p><p>Para kumpulan pemuda itu menatap Flo dengan ragu. “Uh, dia kelihatan galak.”</p><p>“Aku lebih galak!”</p><p>“Maafkan kami, Flo.”</p><p>“<em>Roberts</em>.”</p><p>“Maafkan kami, Miss Roberts.”</p><p>Flo mendengus dan meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Mereka mengikuti Flo dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah-langkah cepat gadis itu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>referensi karakter:<br/>https://www.facebook.com/qunny.victoria/posts/1642558812554061<br/>ini bermula karena picrew witch maker yang menggila dan akhirnya merealisasikan oc-oc ini ke dalam fanfik hihihi.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>